The Graveyard
by Drarry-FanGirl-Forever
Summary: Major spoilers for Book 7. Harry goes to the graveyard where all the people who died in the war are buried. He's only really there to see one person, but what will he say?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did...**

**This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. I've been reading it for so long, I cant remember how I survived without it, so I thought its about time I give it a try. I know it's really short, but this idea has been floating around in my head for ages, so I thought I'd start with it. Please tell me if you like it, and if you think I should write more. I would really appreciate it.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

He wasn't evn sure why he was here. That was his first thought as he stepped out of the Ministry car into the cool night air. The stars were shining bright in the sky above him, watching over him. Harry was a little mesmerised by how clear the sky was tonight, and stood there for a moment, gazing over star after star.

A small cough behind him suddenly broke him out of his daze, and he turned around to see a very annoyed looking Ministry official, holding out his hand and furrowing his eyebrows. Harry looked sheepish and murmured a small apology as he rummaged through his pockets looking for some money to pay the man. Eventually he found a couple of silver Sickles and handed them over, then watched as the car sped off within a few seconds.

Harry looked up at the huge gate. It was a massive arch, made of black metal, with some Latin words in curly writing over the top which Harry didn't understand. Taking a deep breath, he pushed he gate open, and walked into a space with row after row of graves.

They were all people who had been lost in the war. Most of them died in the Battle of Hogwarts, but some of them, like Dumbledore and Cedric, were here long before most of them arrived. The rest had died fighting. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender... the list went on and on. But they weren''t who he was here to see.

Harry walked through the graveyard, scanning grave after grave,feeling tight in his chest when he got to anyone he knew or loved. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted it. Almost in the very corner, away from most of the others, under a tree. Not just any tree. Harry recognised it immediately as a Whomping Willow, and knew that was the one for sure. He had died in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry walked over and knelt down beside the grave. It was in the shadow of the tree, and it was hard to see anything. He picked up a small rock, and quickly transfigured it into a lantern, lighting it with Incendio. He levitated it and hung it on a low branch of the tree, which he knew wouldn't try to kill him as it looked dead anyways. He knelt down again, and looked fixedly at the grave, almost overflowing with a mix of random emotions inside but keeping his face blank and completely emotionless.

Severus Snape

Born 9 January 1960

Died 2 May 1998

Harry just knelt there for a while, staring right through the grave into space. When he finally came to his senses, he stood up and produced a flower with a flick of his wand. He held tightly on to it, seemingly trying to decide what to say. Eventually he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I always knew you were a good guy, right from the start. Sometimes it might have been hard to believe with some of the things I saw and heard, but I knew all the same. Even with all the anger and insults you threw my way, I knew you were someone I could probably trust with my life if it came down to that" Which it did, Harry thought, even in first year with Quirrell jinxing his broom.

"Everyone always looks up to me because of what I've been through and what I've done. They all think I'm so brave, every single one of them, even my best friends are constantly going on about it. How I'm the bravest man they've ever known. I don't think so. Most of it was sheer luck, despite what people think and say, it's true. And I know it."

"I'll never understand how you managed to do it, ever. If I had to do what you did, I probably would have given up long ago. I just couldn't do it. You spied for years, and never got caught. You really were brave, putting your life on the line, knowing you could die at any given moment. Living a double life. As well as that, you had to protect me from all the stuff I got myself into, every year without fail." Harry chuckled softly at this, remembering all the mischief he got into at Hogwarts. "You swore to protect me. I'll never forget that." Harry paused before continuing, his voice softer than before, "You must have really loved her, to make that kind of promise." There was no question to who he was talking about.

Harry stood up,taking a breath. He bent down and left the flower just in front of the grave with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Thank you."


End file.
